Spis postaci z serii "Przetrwaj lub Zgiń"
Spis Postaci występujących w Serii Przetrwaj lub Zgiń Strona zawiera krótkie informacje na temat wszelakich postaci występujących w wyżej wymienionym ficku. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć zjedż na dół i sprawdż. ^^ Postacie Główne Fabiusz Fabiusz - Rycerz ze średniowiecza Jest on dość prostą osobą ale zarazem skomplikowaną . Urodził się na Malcie , gdzie mieszkał całe życie. Ponieważ pochodził z biednej rodziny często musiał żebrać o pieniądze. Biegał i chodził po straganach kradnąc owoce. Pewnego dnia jednak zotał złapany i musiał spędzić dzień na obozie dyscypliny . Tam dostał swoją szansę . Obóz był przeznaczony do nastawienia młodych chuliganów co się udało . Zainteresował się szeremierką , gdzie miał okazję stoczyć pojedynek . Wygrał on z doświadczonym zawodnikiem , co zauważył jego przyszły mentor . Zaprosił chłopaka do zakonu , kultywującego dawne tradycje rycerskie . Chłopak się zgodził i od tej pory regularni ćwiczył z bronią białą . Wyćwiczym w mistrzowskim stylu walkę mieczem , jednak nigdy nie miał okazji użyć go w walce . Zazwyczaj występował u bogatych ludzi robiąc widowiskowe formacje wraz ze znajomymi . Kiedy osiągnął wiek szesnastu lat dostał on okazję wystąpienia w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Bez namysłu zgodził sie wziąć udział chcą sprawdzić siłę swojego miecza nie tylko z powietrzem, ale z prawdziwym człowiekiem. Penelope Penelope Strachliwa dziewczyna - 'Penelope była typem spokojnej dziewczyny , zawsze kryjącym się w cieniu . Wolała obserwować nie wdajac się w konfilkty w szczególności , że mieszkała w niezbyt przyjaznej okolicy . Miała ona trudne przeżycia związane z rodzicami , którzy się rozwiedli . Stała się ona po prostu zabawką oraz częścią ich sporu przez wiele lat. W dniu szesnastych urodzin urodzin uciekła w końcu z domu nie chcąc więcej znać rodziców . Uciekając została napadnięta przez szajkę złodziei , którzy chciali ją wykorzystać nie tylko z pieniędzy . Jednak łatwo się nie dała . Udało się jej cudem uniknąć gwałtu , gdyby nie pomoc nieznajomego jej chłopaka . Po tym uciekła całkowicie z miasta starając się zamknąć w swoim świecie . Jednak jej marzenia i plany zostały pokrzyżowane , kiedy nieświadomie zgłosziła się do reality show w którym okazało się , że będzie musiała walczyć . Dziewczyna zawsze starała się uniknąć kłopotów lecz z tego nie mogła wybrnąć . Zmuszona została do wzięcia udziału w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Miriam Miriam - ' Kandydatka na modelkę - '''Miriam była spokojną i miłą dziewczyną pochodzącą z niewielkiej miejscowości. Od zawsze starała się wyróżniać w tłumie. Nie była jednak próżną ksieżniczką lub idiotyczną maniaczką boysbandów jak dziewczyny w jej wieku. Jednak miała swój niewątpliwy urok i zgłosiła się w nadziei by zakosztować życia modelki. Spotkała tajemniczego producenta który miał zaoferować jej konkrakt. Dziewczyna nieoczekiwanie uwierzyła w jego słowa i podpisała. Ten podpis był dla niej wyrokiem ,który ma żałować do końca życia... Naomi Naomi - '''Dziecko z ambicjami '''Z początku prowadziła spokojne życie w swojej małej osadzie . Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło . Po tragicznym porwaniu ze swojej wioski przez chciwą korporację "Diamonds" , która szukała skarbów w jej rodzinnym kraju wylądowała w ich więzieniu . Nieświadoma tego ,że jej rodzina została zabita przebywała u nich w niewoli . Początkowo pracowała w jednym z ich obozów , potem jednak została wywieziona do pracy w fabryce w Nowym Yorku . Był to interes nielegalny przez co dziewczyna miała wiele problemów. Nie mogła normalnie wyjść na miasto . Pewnego dnia podczas jednej z kontroli doszło do starcia porwanych z jej wioski ludzi a chciwymi bandytami . Dzięki pomocy zdołała się wymknąć z fabryki w której przez trzy lata przeżywała piekło . Dziewczyna chroniąc się przed policją oraz wstydem tułała się po mieście starając się przeżyć kradnąc owoce z targów oraz starając się wrócić do domu . Jednak pomimo złodziejskich popędów , gdy poznawała kogoś kogo spotkał podobny los zawsze starała mu się pomóc . Oksan '''Oksan - Dzieciak z ulicy - '''Oksan był zwykłym mieszkańcem jednego z większych osiedli, gdzie z początku mieszkał w przyjaznym domu. Jednak jego rodzice z dnia na dzień stracili swoją posadę. Chłopak się załamał i zaprzepaścił swoją szansę. Na dodatek toksyczna przyjażń z jego dawnym znajomym zniszczyła mu nieco psychikę. Stał się po prostu chuliganem lubiącym wymachiwać łańcuchami. Pewnego dnia spotkał tajemniczego producenta chcą go zrabować. Jednak ten pokazał mu gdzie jego miejsce, ale podziwiał go również. Postanowił pomóc ów chłopakowi i zaoferował pomoc jego rodzinie jak i niemu samemu jeśli zgłosi się do jego show. Chłopak z grymasem zgodził się nie wiedząc co go spotka. Lebrik Lebrik - '''Bliżniak '''Brat bliźniak Zebrika. Z reguły bardzo rozsądny , ale potrafi zrobić głupotę. Idealna dusza towarzystwa. Kompletnie nie umie posługiwać się bronią ale wierzy , ze z pomocą brata i niezwykłego talentu akrobatycznego uda im się wygrać. Zebrik '''Zebrik - Bliżniak Brat bliźniak Lebrika. Bardzo gadatliwy , niemądry brat. Kocha wpadać w tarapaty i awantury. Nie używa rozsądku , ale kiedy używa popełnia zazwyczaj błędy. Starszy o kilka minut od brata. Niezwykle gibki i wysportowany akrobata. Quan Quan - Nefrytowy wojownik 'Chłopak pochodzący z Chin . Opanował podstawy posługiwania się włócznią , bardzo wytrzymały na warunki. Uznający każdą wartość za zbędną. Jego motto : Wiara nie istnieje , jest tylko nauka Veneida '''Veneida - '''Bardzo okrutna zawodniczka. Kocha posługiwać się sztyletami i zaskakiwać w ciemności nad swoją ofiarę. Bardzo oschła i potwornie nieufna w stosunku do ludzi. Nie jest w stanie zaufać , nienawidzi wszystkich i wszystkiego dobrego. Tiara Tiara - '''Genialny Streteg '''Nie posiada specjalnych umiejętności w walce , ale to mistrzyni opracowywania strategii. Bardzo inteligentna dziewczyna posiadająca wiele przydatnych informacji. Jej logiczne myślenie sprawia ,że ma nad niektórymi konkurentami przewagę. Joania '''Joania - Dzika Grzmocicielka '- Od dzieciństwa miała problemy z pamięcią i zapamiętywaniem przez co nigdy nie skończyła szkoły. Powiedzmy, że natura poskąpiła jej rozumu dlatego zachowuje się trochę jak prymitywny człowieczek. Często ganiała psy na ulicy i napadała ludzi.. cóż nie wiedziała że robi żle. Często łazi ze swoją buławą mówiąc na nią grzmotek. Czasem sie zdarzało, że wkurzona kilkakrotnei uderzała nim ludzi, ale jak dotąd wszyscy wychodzili w miarę zdrowi. No cóż.. przekonać ją do uczestnictwa w śmiertelnej zabawie nie było Drawn 'Osobny artykuł: Drawn ' Vayne Vayne - '''Nocny łowca - Vayne z natury starał się być liderem. Lubił przewodzić co przydawało się zarówno w szkole jak i podczas polowań. Tak ten osobnik lubił spędzać czas w lecie czując z nim bliskość. Nie straszne są mu nocne łowy. Co więcej! Uważa, że to najlepsza pora na przechadzkę. Potrafi być świetnie zorganizowany i potrafi ogarnąć swoje działania. Wytrwale czeka na nadarzające się okazje i stara się okazywać przy tym zaangażowanie. Bo pomimo twardego charakteru trudno jest mu go ukazać. W szczególności emocje. Podczas jednego z takich polowań dołączył do niego pewien osobnik. Zaproponował mu rozrywkę na całkiem innym poziomie. Jednak nie widział, że jego następnymi celami nie będą zwierzęta a coś bardziej my bliższego. Lee Sin Lee Sin - Ślepy mnich '''Pochodzący z Tybetu młody mnich , który chce sprawdzić swoją siłę w walce. Z początku był szanowany , lecz stał się niebezpieczny i prawdziwie kłamliwy. Pragnie tylko rozlewu krwi . Uzywa tylko siły swoich mięśni i zdolności. Jolie Jolie - Zostąła wybrana ze względu na jej niezwykły talent jako treserki zwierząt. od lat wychowywałła dwa tygrysy i niedżwiedzia. Posiada niesamowite połączenie z naturą . Potrafi rozumieć zwierzęta i chętnie je wykorzysta w walce . Marcin '''Marcin - Wybuchowy Mechanik - 'Spokojny lubiący szukać wrażeń chłopak. Ma naturę poszukiwacza przygór oraz wędrowcy. Często ze względu na swój charakter wolał przebywać w podróży. Uwielbiał spotykać ludzi i jednym z nich był mechanik żyjący w jedny mz warsztatów. Chłopak z zapałem nauczał się podstawowe zasady naprawy i majsterkowania. Sam uwielbiał operować spawarką gdy sie nauczył. Z czasem nabrał do tego całkiem niezłą smykałkę. Również od czasu do czasu pomagał poupadłemu warsztatowi w demolkach i rozbiorach. Podczas jednej z takich rozbiórek został dostrzeżony przez tajemniczego producenta ,który zaproponował mu udział w show, które miało mu miało dostarczyć wiele radości oraz pieniędzy potrzebnych na jego cel. Jednak jak inni nie był świadom... na co się zgodził. Valior Valior '( Zaginiona druga połówka) - 'Valior pojawia się dopiero w póżniejszym czasie. Okazuje się być bratem Veneidy. Jest jednak z lekka jej przeciwieństwem. Co prawda oboje lubią działać w ukryciu, jednak jemu zależy na bezpieczeństwie ludzi. W przeszłości zostali oni rozdzieleni. W ich rodzinnym domu wybuchł dziwny pożar który pochłonął ich rodziców. Nie ustalono dokładnych przyczyn tego dziwnego incydentu. Jednynie wiadomo, że to nie przypadek. On sam zdołał przeżyć dzięki pomocy tajemniczej osoby. Ta ów postać jest kluczem do rozwiązania sprawy choć nie wiadomo kim ona jest. Jego siostra opuściła go wraz z tą osobą. Sam w sobie podejmuje się dość pochopnych działań. Działa bardziej z troską o niektórych. Stara się wdawać w szranki przeciwko złu. Przez to staje się nieco zaślepionym idealistą broniących porządku na świecie. Nie dostrzega, że jego działania mogę przynieść zgubę. Uważa się za osobę samotną, niepasującą do kogokolwiek. Jedynie chciał zaznać szczęścia z przebywania z siostrą. Szczęścia, które... nie było mu dane spełnić. Wukong Wukong - '( The Monkey King ) 'Wychował się w maje wiosce położeonej w północnych Chinach , gdzie szkolił się w zakonie mnichów . Jednak miał on inne zafascynowania. interesował się jęzekiem małp i ich tradycją , charakterem , językiem .. Rozpoczął treningi i wymyslił swoją walkę sztukę walki . Wymaga ona niezwykle precyzji i szybkości . Opanował ją po mistrzowsku , bogom się to spodobąlo i ofiarowali mu największy dar , umie ona latać , dzięki temu ,że wytwarza on chmury po których umie chodzić . Jest to osoba o czystym sercu , kochająca naturę . Uzywa swojego stylu walki głównie w niebezpieczenstwie. Jednak jego słabością sa żarty , które bywają bardz ostre i moga wywołać u ludzi oburzenie. Bywa tez nieco leniwy i nie ma pewności siebie , mimo ,że jest potęzny , nawet nie wie jak bardzo . Ember McLean Ember Mclean - '( The tragic musican ) 'Ember jest dziewczyną , która była szcześliwie zakochana . jednak od momentu utraty jej prawdziwej miłości popadła w załamanie. Ma manię na swoim punkcie . Kupiła gitarę i wyćwiczyła u siebie talent muzyczny , jednak miało to zabójczy skutek . Okazało się ,że potrafi ujarzmić nim uczucia ludzi i wszelkich istot . Znana jest ze swoich manipulacji . Im bardziej ktoś ja wychwala , tym staje się silniejsza . Yukimura Yukimura - '( Mistrz Włóczni ) Jest to japończyk , który zgodził się wystapić w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 . jest to osoba , która walczy zawsze do końca i jest wierna swoim zasadom samuraja. Wierzy ,że jest w stanie ze wszyskim sobie poradzić. Jednak ze wzgledu na jego wiek , nie zawsze podejmuje dobre decyzje . jesto to wierny kompan i zawsze pomoże. Co do jego negatywnych cech , to jest stanowczo impulsywny i daje się ponieść emocjom. Lubi wkurzać swoich wrogów głupimi odzywkami i prowokować ich do walki. Skullface Skullface -''' Milczący prowokator''' - Jest to zwycięzca ubiegłorocznej 29 edycjii Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Zyskał on wysokąsławe dizeki swoim niesamowitym szaleńczym wypadom . Zabił on aż 8 z 20 uczestników. Nie ma on litości dla kogokolwiek a praca w duecie dla niego nie istnieje. Seraph Seraph - 'Obrońca jutra '- Zwycięzca 17 edycjii Przetrwaj lub zgiń . W walce nie kierował się egoistycznymi pobudkami . Nie miał na koncie żadnego zabójstwa co wydaje się nierealne. Zawsze pomagał i był zdolny do poświęcej . W tej samej edycjii brała udział Irelia , która również dotarła do finału. oboje odmówili walki naprzeciw sobie . Więc była to jedyna edycja w której było dwóch finalistów. Irelia Irelia - 'Pani Ostrza '- Brała udział w 17 edycjii Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Odmówiła stoczenia finałowej walki i zgodziła się zostać w spółzwycięzcą. jest ona fanatykiem nowych technologi . Kocha majstwować i zastawiać sidła. Nie toleruje jednak brudnych zagrań . Gdy ktoś zdobędzie jej szacunek może liczyć na jej pomoc. Garen Garen - 'Potęga Rycerza '''Garen stał się sławny dzięki 8 edycjii Przetrwaj lub Zgiń . Zaskoczył wszyskich uiczestników swoim opanowaniem i perfekcyjnie opanowanym fechtunkiem. Wiódł ona spokojne życie , ale na arenie wszystko się zmieniło . Stał się dumny i zrozumiał ,ze przede wszyskim liczy się honor. Był Zwycięzcą tej edycji . Czy uda mu się obronić tytuł i udowodnić swoją wartość ? Kunoichi Kunoichi - Młodzieńczy zapał . Była jedną z finalistów 4 edycji Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Zyskała sławę dzieki swoim niezwykłym akrobacją . Zna się również na walce małymi sztyletami . Potrafi się maskować w otoczeniu. Z charakteru jest to zabawna dziewczyna , która lubi męczyć swoich rywali i zaskakiwać ich swoim zachowaniem. Czy ponownie zdobędzie sławę ? Emily '''Osobny artykuł: 'Emily Keven 'Osobny artykuł: 'Keven Aisha 'Osobny artykuł: 'Aisha Egir 'Osobny artykuł: 'Egir Eithne 'Osobny artykuł: 'Eithne Bob 'Osobny artykuł: 'Bob Clara 'Osobny artykuł: 'Clara Elvira 'Osobny artykuł: 'Elvira Hector 'Osobny artykuł: 'Hektor Lurous 'Osobny artykuł: 'Lurous Serensen 'Osobny artykuł: 'Serensen Kiyoko 'Osobny artykuł: 'Kiyoko Milda 'Osobny artykuł: 'Milda Kitdelena 'Osobny artykuł: 'Kitdelena Asthon 'Osobny artykuł: 'Asthon Catherine 'Osobny artykuł: 'Catherine Lisa 'Osobny artykuł: 'Lisa Montana 'Osobny artykuł: 'Montana Postacie poboczne *Wódz wioski - Przywódca wioski na arenie , który jest pierwszą osobą napotkaną na arenie , ofiarował broń Emily *Kosiarz - Zaprojektowana Iluzja z którą walczyła drużyna znajdująca się w wiosce . *Elrick - Syn Lokiego , znany tutaj ze swojej nikczemenj aury oraz tego , że lubi knuć przeciwko innym . Więziony przez Bobbiego . *Baldur - Ojciec Kitdeleny , który walczył w jej świecie o wolność . Niestety potem ginie . *Rain - Chłopak Kitdeleny , wojskowy . Ginie podczas zasadzki wojsk Jayce'a *Jayce - Szalony naukowiec , żądny władzy nad całym wymiarem . To on stworzył Mildę - siostrę Kitdeleny . *Van , Sam i Jake , ogólnie rodzina Elviry - Po kolei , matka , ojciec oraz brat Elviry . Jej rodzinka , którą bezlitośnie zamordowała stając się kim jest . *Ashe - Znajoma Catherine z obozu . Brały razem udział w zawodach , jednak została najprawdopodobniej zabita o co oskarżyli Catherine . Kategoria:Postacie AikkoxD